The Adventures of Miak Davon
by yaebginn
Summary: Miak is a resourceful bounty hunter. What happens when his bounty is equally as resourceful? It's kind of short, but I'll write more. please R&R so I know what I did wrong or right. Plus, you can see why Iam named Yaeb Ginn and who he is.
1. The Bounty

Chapter 1-The Bounty  
  
Miak Davon reclined in his chair beside his computer specifically used for picking up posted bounty targets. He sighed in discontent as he checked another page just to be sure there were any bounties for over 500 credits. " Doesn't anyone need a bounty hunter anymore," he asked himself? Miak was a 23-year-old human of average height. He had red-brown hair and stubble with dark eyes. He normally wore a Mandalorian helmet on the job. He had armor on his chest, but loose gray pants covered the lower half. A gray long-sleeved shirt and gloves covered his arms. On his right wrist, he had a Mandalorian flame projector and whipcord and on his left he had a portable shield generator. On both his knees he had rocket darts. He wore black scuffed boots on his feet. " Here we go," Miak whooped as he saw an one-eyed bounty wanted for shutting somebody's business down. Miak paid no attention to that, but the thing he whooped at was the 50,000-credit reward for his live capture. His name was Mek Shalpoc and was currently found on Coruscant. This would be good for business indeed, especially because the bounty was exclusive to him. Miak automatically leapt out of his chair and down into the enclosed pit of his cockpit of his small, one-flier freighter, The Lone Wolf, and prepped it for hyperpace. The Wolf was only to be controlled by one person. The little space that was surrounding the below-level cockpit was a 'fresher, a cage, and his "lounge." ( A chair and a small dejarik/sabacc table.)  
  
* *  
*  
  
Mek Shalpoc stood facing a large window showing the night sky of Coruscant. He knew very well that there was a bounty posted for him. He didn't much care. He was sure that between him, his DH-17 and his DL-44, he could handle anything any bounty hunter could put out.  
  
That ends the first chapter. I'll try to write tomorrow. Please review and tell me how you like it. The next chapter is about the first series of events that happens once Miak gets to Coruscant. 


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2- The Arrival  
  
Miak Davon stepped off the ramp of his ship. He wore a modified E- 11 with stock and a DL-44 on his belt. " Let's see," he whispered to himself, " Mek was last seen at the Half Glass Cantina, so he probably is trying to contact a guard for hire. Seeing as this is the only spaceport open, that would lead them her-" Miak's word was cut off by the crimson splatter of blaster bolts exploding near his feet. Miak leapt over a large cargo canister as he whipped out his '44 and started firing. He saw six opponents, (two trandoshans, one ishi-tib, and three humans) and there was probably another one hiding in case he somehow escaped. Yeah, good chance of that happening, Miak thought sarcastically to himself. He saw a human and a trandoshan go down under his accurate fire. He ducked under the canister just as the counter-fire darkened the top of his Mandalorian helmet. There was no way he could take out the remaining four/five guys. Then Miak had an idea- RUN! And that he did. Miak ran as fast as his muscular legs would carry him as he hurtled another canister and blasted through a window as he somersaulted through the window and onto the open Coruscant sky. He didn't fall far though, as soon as he fell about two hundred meters, he shot his whipcord onto the cargo hook at the bottom of a mid-size family speeder. He could feel that the vehicle carried a mid- sized family. Then they'll be pretty surprised when they see me hooked onto the back of their speeder. He grinned as he realized he would have to explain himself. He then retracted his whipcord and climbed onto the roof of the vehicle as it pulled into a garage. The two kids in that were in the speeder screamed as they saw a heavily armed man with a mandalorian helmet fall off the top of their speeder. The father drew a vibroblade and switched it on. " Whoa there, buddy," Miak called from the floor as he held up his hands in surrender. He then noticed the '44 in his hand and dropped it to the ground. " What are you doing in my home," the dad yelled as he did a practice jab with his vibroblade. " I'm just a bounty hunter trying to catch a crimi-" " Oh my stars," the mom yelled, " You've been shot!" Only then did Miak realize that he had a large, bloody blister on his left shoulder. " Oh yeah, that trandoshan must've got me when I was running," Miak replied nonchalantly as he stood up. Then the mom grabbed his arm and led him inside as she put him on her nursing pallet, removed his shirt, and dabbed his wound with disinfectant. " Ow, ow, ow, ow," Miak winced because of the sharp sting of the disinfectant. The mother then injected Miak with a sleeping drug and continued working.  
  
When Miak awoke the next morning, he saw the two kids looking over at him from across the pallet. " Who are you," the girl asked? " I'm Boln, and my sister is Loen," the boy, Boln, said to Miak. " Well, I'm a bounty hunter named Miak and I came to Coruscant in search of somebody," Miak replied in a tired voice with a little grin. " Like Boba Fett," Loen asked excitedly. " Stupid! Everybody knows that Boba Fett is dead," Boln snapped at his sister. " Not uh, I saw when mommy and daddy were watching the Holone-" Loen began as Miak interrupted, " Yes, kind of like Boba Fett." " Who are you looking for," Loen asked. " A man by the name of Mek Shalpoc, ever heard of him?" " Yeah," Boln yelled, " He's the guy who used to work for the local security. Mommy and daddy say he's crooked. On the Holonet, they said he was staying at Luxury Apartments." " Score," Miak yelled as he rolled out of bed and reached for his equipment, only to find them not there. " I hid your weapons," the father said from behind the door, " I don't want you taking any innocent lives." " Uh-huh, well, can I have them back?" " Kids, why don't you leave the room," the father asked, " Miak and I need to talk man to man." The kids hurried out of sight as Miak clothed himself and sat on the pallet next to the father, who told him his name was Korl. " So, about my guns." " Yes, I don't approve of bounty hunters at all. Neither does Shoala, my wife. But this Mek fellow is bad news, so I'm going to give you your equipment, and my old jetpack." " Thanks Korl, er I mean, Mr. Korl." " Your welcome here any time."  
  
Tune in next time.  
  
So, I'll try to write some more tomorrow. Review to tell me how you like it. It's longer than last time, so that's good. Let me know if you want a sequel or prequel or something totally new. Like the Adventures of Yaeb Ginn. Or Shallacaroo the Wookie. Or All of them and more in one big crew. Let me know. 


	3. The Chase

Chapter 3- The Chase  
  
Miak ran on the tops of buildings, using short bursts of his jetpack to leapt higher to clear the buildings. He paused to check his blasters and his vibroblade. As he checked the map located inside his helmet, he saw that Luxury Apartments was still another twenty miles away. " Eckton yocko ple pocka," Miak recited a swear he picked up in Gallian, the planet he was from. Just as he was about to continue on his way, he saw a taxi with a sign on it that said-  
  
Luxury Apartments  
50 credits  
No Refunds  
  
Miak checked his utility pouches and saw nothing that could pass as credits. " Guess I have to pull a Millennium Falcon," he said as he recalled the trick that Han Solo used twenty years ago while hiding from an Imperial Star Destroyer. Miak then leapt onto the taxi and held on with the help of his whipcord. While he was cruising along, he put the holo that he had gotten of Shalpoc in the right corner of his helmet. He then saw an emerald green convertible flash by. The pilot looked exactly like Shalpoc! Reflexively, he unhooked his whipcord, rolled off the taxi, and hooked onto the back of the speeder. He then retracted his cord and sat in the back seat. " Freeze, scum," Miak said as he pulled his DL-44 out of it's holster and leveled it at Shalpoc's head. " Okay, man," Shalpoc whined, " Just please don't kill me." " You're wanted alive." " Fine then." Shalpoc twisted the speeder upside down, and since Miak wasn't wearing a safety harness, he fell through Coruscant's morning sky. Miak was very resourceful, though. He keyed his jetpack and flew through the window of the business building nearest to Shalpoc's speeder. " Sorry," Miak yelled as he ran across the large floor, shot out the window, and burst through the other side onto the right wing of Shalpoc's speeder. (Shalpoc was caught in a traffic jam.) Traffic jam or not, Shalpoc didn't react well to the ruthless bounty hunter on his speeder. So he nose- dived straight down until Miak fell off. " Ahhhhhhh," Miak yelled as he plummeted to his doom.  
  
" That nose-dive always does the trick," Mek Shalpoc muttered to himself as he corrected his course and cruised to the lower levels of Coruscant. Just then, he saw a helmeted bounty hunter fly onto his speeder with an old-fashioned jetpack. Mek slammed on the brakes and leapt onto the permacrete ground. He then whipped out his DH-17 and his DL-44 and fired at the bounty hunter as he dove into a turbo-lift and pressed the button used to make him go down ten levels. He then made a call on his wrist-comm and asked to be connected with local security. " Yeah, Commander Troiylos, I am under attack by a helmeted terrorist. Please send a squad of troops to help me. I'll be ten levels under the surface." " Anything for a veteran of security."  
  
Miak unclipped his E-11 and unfolded the stock. He was about to do business. He logged on to his helmet computer and activated his wrist-torch and began cutting into the turbo-lift that Mek went into. As he kicked through the plating and slipped down into the well, two things happened. One thing that happened was the lift at the bottom stopped. That means he's getting off, Miak though, Better hurry. The second thing that happened was that three searing hot blaster bolts splashed across the plates next to him. As Miak look behind him, he saw that local security was running across the courtyard to get him. Miak didn't waste any more time. He just leapt into the deep chasm of the 'lift tube. As he was falling, he saw the 'lift begin to rise. Uh-oh. Miak angled down and shot the missile on the back of his jetpack. Needless to say, he now had nothing in the way as he activated his jetpack and glided down to the -tenth floor. He saw Mek running across the tubes and wires, past stands and pillars. Miak dropped a grenade to clog the entrance door so that security couldn't reach him as easily as they could have if the door was unclogged. He began fired blue stun bolts at Mek as he ran after him. Mek swung around a corner, and as Miak did the same, ten members of security stopped him. Knowing when he was beat, Miak dropped his blaster and raised his hands in surrender. Behind the guards, he could see Mek Shalpoc running away into a hallway. 


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4- The Escape  
  
Miak stood up well through interrogation. He gave answers he knew that the interrogators wanted to hear. Like - " I rob banks, that's why I have a gun." Stuff like that. It didn't matter if Miak said he was a murderer, he was getting out of here soon, anyway. Miak's cell wasn't painted. It was gray, the color of the durasteel that bordered it. It had a cot, a not so refreshing 'fresher, and a sink. Every four hours, the guard would bring him something to eat through the narrow doorway. There were three guards, one that had a holstered pistol that brought him the food. The other two had E-11s and they stood guard outside. The tricky thing was, he was not in just any jail. He was being held in a cell onboard a Star Destroyer. His ship was impounded and some punk that flunked out of stormtrooper training was holding his weapons, jetpack, and helmet. " Time to eat," a guard called from the outside hallway. The door whooshed open and immediately Miak lunged for the man's holstered blaster pistol. He got it loosed and immediately pumped two bolts into the guards behind the door. Miak grabbed the E-11s and began firing at the other guards that were feeding the other prisoners. He got a good five of them before the remaining thirteen fired back at him. He shot the lock across the hall and lunged into it, firing in midair. 12 more. Miak thought to himself. " Hi," the cell's occupant said casually, " I guess this is all because of you." " Yeah," Miak said as he tossed the other man an E-11, " We'll talk later, now we have to kill people." Together, the men were almost unbeatable. They took out the remaining fifteen and ran out to replenish their packs, free the prisoners, and give them guns. " Miak Davon, pleasure to meet you. I'm a bounty hunter and I'm in for chasing someone with a gun. You?" " Kian Lavasher, pleasure's all mine, I'm in for bombing an imperial base. I'm part of a resistance." The man could have been mistaken as a clone of Jango Fett. He had the hair, the stubble, and the taut muscles. " Kian, good job," a man with a circular mustache surrounding his mouth and dark hair, " Who's your friend here?" " Miak Davon, you are," Miak asked after answering? " Yaeb Ginn, the leader of the five troublemakers," the man said, " They're all here." " Hi, Briel Moksin," a nice woman of about twenty two introduced herself, " I'm the group hacker/gunner. You can call me Brie." A wookie grunted and barked several times. Yaeb translated, " He said his name is Shallaroo. You can call him Shallac. He's my co-pilot." " Cool," replied Miak, " There's five of us. Shallac, Kian, and me will attack and distract the enemy on the bridge. Brie and Yaeb, you will sneak in and get my ship." " Whoa, Whoa," Brie snapped, " Your ship? The Boomerang is our ship." " Huh, I'm talking about the ship I got on Coruscant with The Lone Wolf." " Oh," Yaeb said sympathetically, " That ship was destroyed in space before you got here. The imps blew it up because some one-eyed guy said it was full of drugs and explosives." " Eckton Yocko," yelled Miak in a rage, " Lock and load people."  
  
Miak slouched against the wall in front of a blast door. " Great, Yaeb and Brie better hurry up or we'll be over here playing rock, flimsiplast, flimsicutters when the imps come." His sarcastic comment brought nervous laughter from the rest of the group. Finally, after five minutes, the door opened. The trio raised their fists in victory as they walked into the bridge. Miak and Kian were dressed as Imperial Storm Troopers and Shallac was not. He didn't even try to disguise himself as a prisoner. He just walked onto the bridge with two E-11's in his large hands and blasting away. Miak and Kian swung off their helmets so they could see better and also blasted away the people at their stations. After the crew was destroyed. Miak called Yaeb on the comm. " Done getting your precious Boomerang out of impound?" " Yes, self-destruct the ship and meet us at the docking bay." Miak, Kian, and Shallac ran as fast as they could to the place where their weapons were being held. Miak was behind a little bit because he stopped to pick some of the officer's pockets. Once they got there, Miak put on his armor and guns; Shallac threw on a large assault rifle, medium bowcaster, and small pistol. Kian threw on a full set of genuine mandalorian armor. " Where'd you get that stuff," Miak asked anxiously. " From my dad," Kian replied, " My dad's brother was Jango Fett and Jango gave my dad a set of armor before he died." " Cool. I only have half of the armor. Nice," Miak commented. From there, Miak typed the self-destruct codes on his datapad. The ship would blow up in five minutes. The crew ran to the docking bay, shooting small parties of stormtroopers as they went by. The ship that stood in docking bay forty-seven was beautiful. It had a prism-like lounge connecting the cockpit to the gun stations and crew quarters. It had three powerful sublight engines and one awesome hyperdrive that could give even the Falcon a run for its money. The gun stations were set up in between each room to give privacy and the gunner a convenient route to get to his/her station. If you cut off the lounge and cockpit, It would look like an old-fashioned boomerang, hence its name. It had top of the line shields, weapons, and sensors. The five escapees ran up the ramp into their stations. Miak took co-pilot because he knew the area and what or who had set them up. Shallac took the belly gun, while Kian and Brie took the two top guns. Yaeb hit the main thrusters and blasted out of there. Miak handed Brie her small Merr-Sonn Power 3 and Yaeb his DH-17 pistol and black lightsaber handle. " You a Jedi or something," Miak asked? " Yes," Yaeb began, " Let me tell you the story. My grandfather, Yaen Ginn, was a Jedi trained by Joln Bailope. My grandfather was about twenty during the Clone Wars. He was one of the few Jedi that survived the many battles and the Jedi purge led by Darth Vader. He watched Luke Skywalker train from a great distance. When Luke was older and searching for the history of the Jedi, my grandfather visited with him and gave him a lot of info about the Jedi of old. I respect Luke and all, but I don't exactly follow what he says. He didn't train me, so he has no real authority over me. Sometimes I'll do missions for him, but that's all. His students call me the Rouge Jedi." " Interesting," Miak complimented, " So can you lif-whoa!" " Yes," Yaeb grinned as he raised Miak from his seat using the Force, " Some people even call me the most powerful Jedi alive. I don't think so, but maybe." Then Miak briefed Yaeb on his tale all the way up to when he got caught. " Me and my crew will help you track this man down. Then, if you want, you can join us. We are part of our own rebellion against the remains of the Empire. We harass them and stuff like that." " O.k. I'll look into it."  
  
Tune in later for more. I think, after this story, I'll write about Yaeb and the rest of the crew. Sorry about not writing for a while. Review. If you want to know what Yaeb;s ship looks like, e-mail me and I'll draw it on paint shop, then send it to you. Cya. 


	5. The Capture

Chapter Five- The Capture  
  
Miak sat next to Yaeb Ginn in the Boomerang's cockpit. The rest of the crew sat in the lounge behind the open blast doors of the cockpit. " So, can I fly," Miak asked Yaeb after a moment of silence? " Umm, why," Yaeb asked back curiously? " Well, I'm a bounty hunter, and I know where to head to. You don't and since I'm joining your little resistance, the credits involved with this job are enough to make even Jabba the Hutt blink an eye." " O.k. deal." " Yes." Miak was a very good pilot. He turned the ship around and headed straight for Coruscant's surface. He paid no attention to the many warning calls he got. He plunged right through the small opening in the shield surrounding Coruscant and flew full throttle to Luxury Apartments. Then, through the traffic jam of people trying to get out of his way, he saw an one-eyed man in a convertible trying to reach the spaceport. He double-checked the picture with his helmet screen because he knew what happened last time with the Halloween kid and the Ishi-Tib. It was him! " See you, pick me up on Bespin," Miak called to Yaeb as he put on his jetpack and guns and jumped out of the now-open entry ramp. He glided toward the speeder with Mek in it and grabbed on to the side. He climbed on to the back seat and sat down nonchalantly. " Hi," Miak said as he grabbed a juri juice from the small storage space in the other man's speeder. Shalpoc didn't respond with words. He threw the speeder into as many sharp turns and plunges as he could. Miak pretended to fall out, but hooked on to the cargo hook at the bottom of the speeder. He held on until they reached the spaceport. He then dropped onto a stack of cargo canisters and pulled out his E-11. He saw the various species that were armed sitting outside Mek's ship. Uh-oh, Miak thought, This could mean trouble. He counted five creatures besides Shalpoc. He loaded his E-11 with a dart containing a small amount of knockout gas. He silently shot Shalpoc in the neck, switched out his magazine and blasted away at the guards outside the ship. He nailed a good three of them before they realized what direction they were being shot at from. One of the two shot at Miak while two other hefted a micro-detonator. Not powerful, but still enough to kill someone. Miak crouched, took aim, and blasted to detonator before the human could throw it. The result was two dead humans. Miak ran to Mek's falling speeder and shot his whipcord around Mek's waist. He pulled as hard as he could and tugged Mek onto the permacrete. He then hefted him onto his shoulders and walked inside Mek's small blastboat. He pumped a stun bolt into Mek, just to be safe, and slipped him inside a storage locker. Miak then took the controls and plotted a course for Bespin. Time to collect my bounty. Miak thought as he pulled the hyperspace lever.  
  
* *  
*  
  
" Is Miak on his way," Lon Polin asked his second-in-command? " Yes, he captured Mek approximately five hours ago." "Good, make sure he gets a warm welcome," Lon Polin, the man who put out the bounty for Mek Shalpoc's live capture, grinned as he patted his blaster rifle. He then chuckled as he ordered his fifty troops to take positions for the ship that would be arriving on Bespin in approximately two hours. 


	6. The Trap

Chapter Six- The Trap  
  
Miak passed the trip through hyperspace by playing games on his commlink. " Not gonna get me that easily," Miak growled at the many asteroids that were coming towards his computerized traingle ship. He immediately shut the game down and pulled the appropriate levers to get out of hyperspace, he was greeted by a large, wispy gas planet. " A gas planet, better bring the breath masks, heheheh," Miak called to his prisoner in the back who was currently unconscious. " I thought it was funny," Miak mumbled to himself. He then called Lon Polin and asked if he was ready for delivery. " Why yes I am," Polin answered, " Bring him in." " O.k. see you in a bit," Miak answered in mock-sweetness. He then piloted the, as Miak called it, the crappy old hunk of dewback scales, down to the reserved spaceport down in Cloud City, spaceport 37. Lon Polin, who was flanked by two bodyguards, greeted him. Miak lowered the boarding ramp and stepped down with the form of Mek Shalpoc lying face-up on a thin slab of floating durasteel. " Ah, I see you've brought Shalpoc in good condition," Polin greeted in his haughty voice, " Chipom, pay him." One of the bodyguards stepped forward and with a machine about the size of a brick and transferred 50,000 credits to Miak's account. As Miak checked to make sure his account was 50,000 credits larger than it was, both of the bodyguards drew their blasters, which Miak automatically recognized as disrupter rifles. " Oh, crap," Miak yelled as the leapt, then stopped himself and fell onto the permacrete floor and dropped his blasters. There was no way he could take on the two men when they already had their guns drawn. He was instantaneously bound by his wrists and led inside an empty cargo pod. "But, there's only a tank in here good for an hour," Miak complained. " Better hold your breath, then," Polin cackled as he sealed the cramped, dark pod. " Hold my breath, thinks he's funny, that dumb little u'ploc, oughta beat him down," Miak mumble in that dark. He then saw that the door on the other side of the cramped cube was not locked. He knocked on it, then, seeing it was connected to other pods, opened the door and climbed through. He was surrounded by illegal drugs, guns, and bootleg holos. His first thought was to watch some holovids while smoking something, but then he noticed the guns were loaded. " Breakout, baby," Miak chuckled as he adorned himself with five thermal detonators, a G-9 power blaster, a T-21 repeating blaster and one classic DL-44. He secured the detonators, '21 and the '44 on his empty equipment harness, which the guards found no reason to take away. Then he rotated the strap of the G-9 around his neck and shot the tank of oxygen. Needless to say, the canister he was supposed to be in was blown to particles, especially when mixed with the guns and drugs. Severly cleanup workers got seriously high after the mini-battle that takes place after this sentence, maybe the sentence after this. " After him," Polin screamed as fifty-four oddly assorted aliens and humans popped out of other canisters of cargo and began firing. Miak rolled, blasting away with turquoise bolts from his '9 and came up from his roll only to leap sideways from the portable missile that came rocketing towards him. He fired three more shots at the missile launcher, then threw his now- empty blaster at one of the opponents rushing towards him. He pulled out his T-21 and DL-44 and backed into a wall. The adversaries were chuckling as they neared him. Then, the wall blew open under a barrage of powerful blaster cannons. Ones that could only be found on a ship! The Boomerang was in view. Shallac was at the controls, Brie on the belly guns, Kian in the starboard gun, and Yaeb was standing on the cockpit, lightsaber blazing. He leapt onto the permacrete and the ship zoomed away, no doubt taking out other enemy ships that were a part of Polin's little group. There were thirty-eight warriors left. Yaeb did an in-air summersault and decapitated three men. He then slashed two in half and came up beside Miak, who was already blasting his blasters away. Thirty, twenty-five, twenty, fifteen. At fifteen, the warriors started acting as one. Even Yaeb had to allow himself to get backed into a wall. When Yaeb was moving so fast that all there was in his hand was a blur, then Brie with her small blaster pistol, Kian with his heavy blaster rifle and wrist-lasers doing well with his protective mandalorian armor, and Shallac with his heavy assault rifle and efficient pistol busted in and took out the remaining guards. " Thanks, guys," Miak panted out as he tossed his overheated guns ontop of a few crates. " Welcome," came the weary reply from the tired crew. Miak walked over to pick up his original weapons from Polin. A woman's scream echoed through the chamber. " Freeze," came Mek Shalpoc's angry voice, whose hand was holding a small blaster aimed at Brie's head," Nobody move, betcha all forgot about me, huh? Big mistake. I was in league with Polin since the start. We had a plan to kill you, Miak. Guess you were too smart, huh? Now you come over here with you and your group's weapons through across the room, or this little pretty's head is going to be nothing more than a memory." " Okay," Miak pleaded, " Just don't kill her." He and Yaeb's crew through their weapons away, then Shalpoc pushed Brie towards a cargo pod and pointed the blaster at Miak. Brie saw Yaeb signal to her and she screamed, when Shalpoc glanced over, Yaeb shot a fiery shield at Shalpoc. He cursed and fell dead. " Cool," Miak spoke breathlessly. The crew filed into their ship and Miak officially became one of Yaeb's group.  
  
" Hey dude, this is going to be hard to clean up," said one of Cloud City's cleaning crew, " Whoa a pink bantha." " That's not a bantha," said the other, " It's a fig newton. Hahahahehe." The duo laughed until their supervisor caught them on drugs, not knowing that it wasn't their fault, they got fired.  
  
Tell me if you like it through reviews or e-mail. Sorry about the mistakes on chapter four. Tell me if you want me to write more. I also can't show you what the Boomerang looks like. I'll have to use a scanner, so be patient and e-mail me if you want to see it. I might write stories about Yaeb or two group members on a mission or whatever. Peace out, it's been great writing for you all. 


End file.
